1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printing apparatuses, control methods thereof, and storage media.
2. Description of the Related Art
The printing that can be executed by image forming apparatuses such as printing apparatuses (printers) generally has restrictions depending on the type of sheet (printing sheet); for example, the execution of double-sided printing is restricted in the case of printing sheets with high basis weight, such as thick paper, coated paper, and so on. For such cases, a technique that prevents the designation of printing settings that execute printing restricted due to the structure of a printing apparatus, such as preventing a double-sided printing setting in the case where thick paper has been designated as a printing sheet setting, is known (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-320247).
In environments where many users share a printing apparatus, such as office environments and the like, the purpose of printed material and the desired quality of the printed material will differ from user to user. In such an environment, a printing apparatus that includes a plurality of sheet feed trays is provided, and various types of printing sheets are contained in the different sheet feed trays. This enables users to designate one of the sheet feed trays and obtain the desired printed material. However, when causing the printing apparatus to execute a print job, it is difficult for the user to know ahead of time what type of printing sheets are contained in each sheet feed tray of the printing apparatus. Accordingly, by designating a printing sheet type (and size) for a print job and setting the printing apparatus to automatically select the sheet feed tray, printing can be carried out using the designated type (and size) of printing sheet.
In the case where the printing apparatus is set to automatically select a sheet feed tray for a print job, the printing apparatus automatically selects, for example, the sheet feed tray that contains the printing sheets corresponding to the type (and size) of the printing sheet designated in the print job, and executes the printing. In the case where a plurality of sheet feed trays that contain the printing sheets of the type (and size) designated in the printing settings are present, the printing apparatus can select, for example, the sheet feed tray having the lowest number out of numbers assigned to the sheet feed trays, or the sheet feed tray that takes the least amount of time to feed paper, as the sheet feed source of the printing sheets.
In such a case, the sheet feed tray that contains the printing sheets that correspond to the printing settings in the print job will not necessarily be selected as appropriate. For example, in the case where double-sided printing has been set, it is possible, due to the structure of the printing apparatus, that a sheet feed tray containing printing sheets not suited to double-sided printing will be selected as the sheet feed source of the printing sheets.